Crazy Young Love
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: DP x TMNT crossover with my OC the ninja turtles' sis, Dani! When Danny Phantom moves to New York with a broken heart, can Hamato Danielle help him love again? And how will her overprotective brothers react to their sister's first crush? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Young Love**

**DP x TMNT cross! When Danny Phantom moves to NYC with a broken heart, can a certain kunoichi bring love back into his life? Or will her four ninja brothers and their archenemies be too much to handle?**

**My crossover with my two fave cartoons and my OC, Hamato Danielle a.k.a. Dani. I've had this in my head a while, and after watching DP and writing TMNT fics with Dani, I've decided to let this emerge!**

**Warnings- anti-Sam Manson (never liked her), AU for both series, and language (mainly Raphael), set after PP in Danny's universe. Also, if you want to learn more on the background of my OC, please read my other TMNT fanfics, including Family Forever and My Entire Fault (you don't have to in order to get this story)**

**I'm not gearing towards either show, though this takes place in New York. I'm more focused on the story I'm writing than the original concepts of the franchises, but that's what FF is for, right?**

**Okay here's the copyright list of things I don't own:**

**Danny Phantom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Maximum Ride, and Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Danny's POV**

Hey, my name Danny Fenton, or as the world I saved likes to call me, Danny Phantom. I'm a half ghost 14-year-old boy with ghost hunting parents (ironic, I know).

I used to be happy, with my sister Jazz, my parents, my best friend Tucker, and my girlfriend, Sam. That is, until Sam broke up with me, saying that after I revealed my identity to the world, I had become more concerned with ghost fighting than with her.

I begged. I pleaded for her to give me a second chance. But she turned me down, my Sam, the girl I had loved forever.

After that, I had become… depressed. I rarely ate, I barely slept, my grades slipped to nothing. Despite my family's attempts at snapping me out of it, my parents and sister had eventually decided that a change of scenery might be best for me.

Tucker, the youngest mayor in Amity Park history, had been devastated, and made me promise to visit him. I had, and we Fentons packed our bags and moved to New York City, where my parents had been offered a job as paranormal experts. I was glad for them, but not to have to start at a new school.

Which is where I was right now. As a freshmen coming in mid-year, I knew I'd stick out like a sore thumb. I just hoped I wouldn't be bombarded with either too much fame or too many bullies.

As I walked through the door, I noticed that the school was actually not much bigger than my last.

Jazz, a senior, drug me down the hall to the main office, chattering in my ear.

'Now, Danny, remember, don't cause trouble, though I know you won't, but still. Be good, have fun, learn a lot, make friends…'

'Jazz!' I snapped, 'I know what I'm doing.'

Jazz frowned and mumbled, 'Sorry.'

After we received our rosters, my sister gave me a hug, 'Good luck, little brother!'

I smirked, which is my equivalent of a smile these days, 'Thanks, Jazz. I'm sure you don't need luck.'

My big sister laughed, and we walked our separate ways.

Thankfully, most of my day went without a hitch. I just slid invisibly (no pun intended) through my classes with little to no notice. My teachers knew I was coming, so I was handed books and told to keep up.

At lunch, I walked into the café alone. I think all schools have similar set ups- popular kids, nerds, jocks, so on.

I got in line, and I looked up to see three girls standing and talking.

One was a tall curly haired blonde with brown eyes, one had short black hair and hazel eyes, and the last one had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I gulped, because all three were pretty enough, and I could tell they were freshmen by their ID's.

The blonde was laughing, 'So Alex how's Professor Justin doing?'

Alex, the black-haired one, responded, 'Hopefully, his hair is filled with spitballs. He is so annoying, more annoying than Max, or you, Maximum.' She smirked as the newly named Maximum growled.

'Chill, you nuts' the brunette commanded, picking up a chocolate milk, 'Ally, you ought to treat your big brother better. Justin is just more academic, while you aren't.'

Alex rolled her eyes, 'All big bros can't be perfect like your four are, Dani.'

I raised my eyebrows, _Her name was Dani, like my cousin?_

Dani grinned cockily, 'What can I say? I've been blessed. But they aren't perfect, they are a handful.'

Maximum snatched a sandwich and said, 'At least you're the youngest. I'm the oldest of six, remember?'

'I remember. And you aren't sheltered and overly protected like I am.' Dani grimaced.

At this point, they had reached the end, and walked up to the counter to pay, laughing and smiling all the way.

_They seem so cool. I hope I make friends like them around here_, I thought.

At the end of the quiet day, I decided to ditch riding home with Jazz in favor of exploring 'the greatest city on earth'. I walked to Times Square, asking some people for directions along the way. It was big, noisy, but fun and full of life.

I must admit, I could get used to the city. A small town was nice, but this was definitely a good change of pace. Maybe my parents were right about moving…

Speaking of parents, I better get home, it was almost five.

Suddenly, though, I heard a scream in an alley not far away. I was on a relatively deserted block, so I changed into my ghost persona, Danny Phantom, and flew towards the scream. I turned invisible so that I could peek around the corner.

What I saw shocked me.

Three guys, looking to be gang members, were all crowded around a young girl. She looked so familiar…

That's when it hit me, it was Dani from school!

These guys, all dressed in purple with tattoos in the shapes of dragons, had her cornered. Two held her down, while the third watched with a sadistic smile.

I had a feeling I knew what these sickos wanted from a 14-year-old girl…

Before I could jump in to help, though, a rough voice with a thick New York accent snarled, 'You guys never learn, do ya?'

And, I'm really not kidding here, four giant turtles, wearing ninja masks and weapons, jumped down from the roof, all glaring at the three gang guys.

**Dani's POV**

Here's a riddle for you. What is the best defense against three Purple Dragon goons preying on your innocent, 14-year-old body?

Four mutant turtle brothers who have 18 years of ninja skills and a serious overprotectiveness of their younger sister- me.

I'm Hamato Danielle, or Dani, or D, or 'baby' to my oldest brother. I'm your average teen kunoichi with an abnormal past and family. My family- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and our master Splinter- raised me in the sewers of New York, where we learned to fight.

Which is why I could have freed myself, if my bros hadn't showed up with teeth and weapons bared.

I chuckled as the goons holding me dropped my arms, 'You Dragons really don't ever learn. How many times have my bros kicked your butts?'

My hot-headed second oldest brother Raph stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, 'Hey, let's not be hasty, Dani. I need an outlet for my anger, and you hate when I use Fearless', he gestured to the oldest turtle, our leader Leo, 'so these PD's are my best punching bags.'

Donnie, the genius third oldest, and Mikey, the goofball youngest, both chuckled as Leo rolled his eyes.

I smirked, 'Point taken, but what about letting me fight my own battles for once?'

Leo shook his head, walking up to place his arm around my shoulders, 'It's our job as big brothers to make sure you never have to defend yourself. We protect you from everyone and everything.'

'Which is why I'm single' I muttered so only Leo could hear me, and the leader laughed. But he knew that if I ever got a boyfriend, he and the rest of my bros'd probably scare him off.

The Dragons were watching us with horrific expressions, obviously waiting for the beating.

Raph turned to them, 'Two options, leave now and don't come near my sis again, or I flatten you into the ground. Your choice.'

Of course the three cowards ran away, screaming like the pansies they were.

'What bloody pansies' I commented.

Mikey laughed, 'Sis, stop watching Black Butler.'

'Never' I smiled.

Leo shook his head and said, 'Okay, let's get home, everyone.'

And we all followed Leo back to our lair.

**Danny's reaction to the guys and Dani, as well as their first conversation in the next chapter! Let me know how good, bad or ugly this is! And if anyone knows of a good piece of art for this, let me know!**

**Danny: I'll give you my reaction now- I've seen worse.**

**Dani: Hmmm, interesting. I kinda like you. **

**TMNT: -growls-**

**Dani-curtis-16: Okay, Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! More reviews mean faster updates, since they motivate and encourage me to move my homework back! Also, I forgot to add a disclaimer to Black Butler; don't own that either.**

**Dani: How smart.**

**Dani-curtis-16: I miss when you were 11; you were actually quieter. But it would be too creepy for a 14-year-old to fall for an 11-year-old, so I upped your age. (For those who've read my other stories and are confused at the sudden change in age)**

**Danny: Yeah, sounds gross calling an 11-year-old 'sexy'.**

**Dani: … I'm what now?**

**On with the story!**

**Danny's POV**

I watched the turtles and Dani walk away, and then I transformed back into Danny Fenton. I ran home and flung myself on my bed, my head filled with confusion.

_Mutant turtles? With a human sister? And I thought Amity Park had weird creatures!_

Still, Dani was so cool. She was sassy but sweet, mature but fun. Something about her caused my stomach to fill with butterflies, and my heart to flutter like a hummingbird's wings.

Was I falling in love with this girl I barely knew? It sure felt like it. Something about her strangeness brought me in, as well as her charm and natural beauty, both her body and otherwise.

I decided I had to get to know her better. I would talk to her tomorrow.

And if I found I could trust her, and gain her trust, I would tell her my identity as Danny Phantom, since this city seems oblivious to it.

I fell asleep that night, and for the first time since Sam, I dreamed of a beautiful girl.

**Dani's POV**

After my little run in with the PD's, I went home with my bros. Mikey automatically ran to the kitchen, calling, 'Dinner will be done in ten! Wait and see!'

I rolled my eyes and threw my bookbag in my room before sitting at the table with my family.

Master Splinter, my adopted grandfather, asked me, 'How was school, young one?'

I grinned, 'Nothing too interesting. A new kid came today, but I didn't really see him. And Alex and Max hung with me as usual.'

Raph smirked, 'Those two nuts you call your 'girlfriends', you mean?'

I rolled my eyes, 'Yes. But if you disapprove, I could find some guy friends…'

'NO!' all four boys screamed, and then they turned red at mine and Sensei's laughter.

'What, four bros enough guy friends?' I teased.

Leo sighed, 'Dani, we've been over this. At your age, boys are starting to take an interest in your… assets. And if any guy touched you or hurt you in any way, then I would be forced to go against my code of honor and I'd have to murder the guy in cold blood.'

Master Splinter scowled, 'That is not funny, Leonardo. I expect better from you, my son.'

'It's not funny, I'm deadly serious' Leo answered, his eyes piercing and his muscles tense.

I groaned, 'What if I found a guy and he wasn't 'interested in my assets' and was decent to me and I loved him?'

Don pursed his lips, 'He'd have to prove himself.'

Raph added, 'And he'd have to have a little chat with us.'

I narrowed my eyes, 'You mean you'd threaten him with everything under the sun if he messed up even once.'

Mikey chuckled, 'Basically. Personally, sis, I think you're old enough for a boyfriend, but you know between Leo and Raph, he'd prob be scarred for life. You'd need a tough guy.'

'Def' I nodded. I wasn't an honors student for nothing; I was smart, and I knew these four inside out. Not one of them could hide anything from me, not even mysterious Leo.

Raph grimaced, 'You know we just wanna protect ya. We'd be devastated if something happened to our sis.'

'I know' I said softly, 'If you guys found girlfriends, though, I'd be happy for you. I wouldn't scare them off.'

'Not scare' Don laughed, 'Just lay down the law. Mess with our baby, be ready to get a beating at best.'

I shook my head as we finished eating and I helped Mikey do the dishes. After that, we all split around the lair, and I went to bed.

Leo came in after I had my pajamas on, and tucked me in.

I smirked at him, 'Aren't I getting too old for this?'

Leo ran his fingers through my hair, 'Kiddo, it doesn't matter how old you are. To me, you'll always be my baby Dani.'

He kissed my forehead, 'Good night, sweetie, I love you.'

'Good night, aniki. I love you, too.' I closed my eyes as my brother shut my door behind him, content that I had the best family in the world.

**The Next Day**

I sighed as I walked into the cafeteria. So far, it had been such a boring day. Alex was out sick, and Max had lunch detention, so I was all alone. I wasn't exactly the most popular girl, though I wasn't the least popular, either.

I sat down by myself at my usual table, and I began to eat the lunch I had brought (Mikey's pizza rolls). That's when a boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes walked up to me and said, 'Hey, mind if I join you?'

I raised an eyebrow before realizing, _This must be the new kid._ I shrugged, 'Sure, go ahead.'

He sat with a smile, 'I'm Danny Fenton. I'm new here.'

I smiled back, 'Yeah, I figured as much. My name's Danielle Hamato, but oddly enough, I go by Dani.'

Danny said, 'What a coincidence! And you are a freshmen? I ask because I haven't seen you in any of my classes.'

My face turned red, 'I'm, um, not in normal classes…'

Danny smirked, 'You're an honors girl?'

I nodded, and thought of how that was exactly what Don called me- his honors girl.

Danny said, 'My sister Jazz is, too. You shouldn't be so embarrassed about it; it's a good thing.'

I sighed, 'Not when all your friends and family tease you about it.' _i.e. Raphie, Max, Mikey, Alex, Casey Jones…_

'Better smart than dumb' Danny pointed to himself, 'I'm only good at science.'

I grinned, 'I'm not too good with science and math; I'm more on the creative end of the scale.'

He glanced at my writing journal that is always with me ever since Leo gave it to me for my 13th birthday. My aniki had paid special attention to detail; my journal was light blue, with sewn red roses, purple lilacs, and orange blossoms (the four colors of my brothers). He had transcribed his and my favorite Japanese quotes and song lyrics onto each page, and he wrote me a special message that makes me cry just to think about. I remember that day…

_I sat in my home, surrounding by my family- Sensei, April, Casey, and my brothers. I was opening my birthday presents. So far, April had bought me a makeup set, Casey got me a hoodie with Badass written in black, Raph and Donnie had worked together to give me a bike, Splinter had given me a Japanese fan, and Mikey had made me an awesome cake, chocolate in the shape of a sword and a sai, my two favorite weapons._

_Leo stood up, a bashful grin on his face, 'Here, Dani. Happy birthday.'_

_I looked at the small package he handed me, and Mikey said, 'It's so small!'_

_Raph smacked him and said, 'Go ahead, D.'_

_I nodded, and opened the wrapping paper to reveal the most beautiful journal I had ever seen. _

_Leo knelt in front of me, 'Open it and read.'_

_I did, and inscribed on the first page, in Leo's handwriting, was…_

_**To my 13-year-old sister, Hamato Danielle,**_

_**You are the strongest, prettiest, smartest, and most passionate kunoichi I have ever met, and I'm honored to be your aniki. I'll always be with you, no matter where your fate and dreams lead you. You are destined for great things, and never believe otherwise. You are invincible, unstoppable, and you will always rise above every challenge; it's as inevitable as day and night. And I will forever be there to help you along your way. I am so proud of you, and I love you, my baby. Keep fighting, keep growing, and know that who you are will mean only the best for you in life.**_

_**Love always, Hamato Leonardo **_

_By the end, everyone but Leo and Raph had tears in their eyes, and I was basically sobbing._

_April whispered, 'That is so beautiful.'_

_Raph smirked at me, 'He's right though.'_

_Mikey nodded, tears spilling from his eyes, 'I take back the small comment!'_

_Leo timidly reached his arms out, and I flew at him, clutching his neck and whispering, 'Thank you so much, aniki.'_

'_Happy birthday, baby' he whispered back._

Danny asked, 'Where did you get that journal? It's so beautiful, and looks homemade.'

I thought for a minute before saying, 'My oldest brother made it for me. It's pretty special.'

'You must have an awesome brother' Danny said with a kind smile, and I admit I was growing fond of this boy.

'I have the four greatest brothers ever' I said wistfully, my fingers tracing my journal.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and as we stood, Danny rubbed the back of his neck, 'Hey, I know we just met, but do you wanna hang out after school? Maybe you could show me the sights.'

I smiled and answered, 'I'd love to. See you after school, outside the main doors.'

Danny nodded and waved good-bye.

As I walked to class, my heart was full and my head was dizzy. Danny was so funny and nice and cute…

My eyes widened. Was this… my first crush? Was I really falling for Danny Fenton, who I had known for all of a few hours?

I searched within myself, and I knew…

Yes, I was.

**Sorry if it is kinda Dani-centric, but I wanted to get her background and the turtles in. Besides, that journal becomes important, later…**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE!**

**Danny: Am I in it more? And do I get to kiss Dani?**

**Dani-curtis-16: Of course you're in it more. But… No. One conversation does not warrant a make out session. **

**Danny: -puppy dog face-**

**On with the story!**

**Dani's POV**

I walked out into the bright sunlight, a grin on my face. Max came running up to me, but I was so distracted with thoughts of Danny that I didn't notice her.

That is, until she screamed, 'D, ARE YOU OKAY?'

I rolled my eyes, the same stupid grin on my face, 'I'm wonderful. How was your day?'

Max looked stunned for a moment before she gave a mischievous grin, 'What's his name?'

I sighed, 'Am I that obvious?'

'Painfully' Max responded with a small smile. She wrapped an arm around my elbow, 'Spill, girl, you know you can trust me.'

I smiled, I did know, 'The new boy, Danny?'

Max laughed, 'Of course. You might want to keep your crush on the down low for now. Who knows how your bros will react.'

I grimaced, 'Gee, thanks for that thought. Anyway, later!'

Max waved as she turned on her heels, 'Later, D!'

I laughed, then felt a hand on shoulder. I spun around and smiled when I saw Danny grinning shyly.

'Ready for the grand tour, Mr. Fenton?' I asked, reaching out to take his hand. My heart fluttered that much faster when he took it and answered, 'Lead the way, Ms. Hamato.'

We walked towards Madison Square, my personal favorite area. Danny decided to start the small talk.

'So, you said you have four brothers? Are they all older?'

I nodded, 'Yeah. It goes Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and I'm the youngest. And boy, do they never let me forget it.'

Danny chuckled, 'Wow, I can barely handle one big sister let alone four older siblings. And I'm sure they are protective of you.'

'You could call it that. Or smothering, same thing.' I smirked. I just felt so comfortable around him. I could be myself.

Danny snorted, 'Tell me about it. Jazz means well, but she's always hovering. She thinks I'll die if I stray too far from her.'

'Ditto' I answered. No need to mention all the times I _was_ away from them and almost died…

We talked about our favorite bands, music, subjects, all that getting-to-know-you junk. Danny had a great sense of humor, and seemed to find me funny. I barely noticed the passing of time…

That is, until my phone began ringing. I flipped it open without looking and answered, 'Hello?'

'WHERE ARE YOU?!' four voices screamed in my ear. I pulled my ear away from the phone, and Danny chuckled as I grimaced, seeing that it was past five thirty. If I'm out past five, the guys get worried, especially if I don't call.

'I'm out. I'm fine' I tried to contain my annoyance, knowing that it was kinda my fault.

'Then where are you? You should have been home by now, I was worried sick!' Leo scolded, but before I could answer him, Danny snatched my phone and said smoothly, 'Hello, I'm Danny, a new friend of Dani's. I'm so sorry; please don't blame Dani for being late. We were talking as she showed me around the city, and we lost track of time.'

My eyes shot up in surprise at Danny's kind voice, and I knew my heart was just becoming more and more attracted to him.

But that didn't mean I wasn't worried about the boys' reaction to a guy answering their sister's phone.

I heard Leo reply in a tense voice (I could practically see him clenching his jaw) 'Please put Dani back on. NOW.' I groaned before answering, 'I'll be home in ten.' And I hung up.

I sighed, 'I'm sorry, Danny.'

'No sweat, besides, I'm the one that kept you so long.' Danny was being so good about this…

I shook my head, 'No, I had such a good time. Maybe…' I bit my lip, nervous to ask…

But I didn't have to. Danny smiled, 'Would you like to hang out again sometime?'

I nodded, and we gave each other our cell numbers before saying good-bye and walking home.

I jumped into the sewers, my heart racing and my head dizzy. I gotta say- if this was falling in love, then I was falling hard onto a concrete ground.

Unfortunately, as I wandered dreamily into the lair, I was met with four very worried, very pissed turtles.

**Leo's POV**

When my sister was late coming home, I was automatically tense, worried that she was hurt. My brothers managed to convince me that she was prob running late.

'Go meditate' Donnie suggested soothingly, 'She'll most likely be here any minute, and we will let you know if she's not.'

I sighed and did as my brother asked. At 18, I had the anxiety of a middle-aged mother. I worry so much for my family, especially 14-year-old Dani. I love my baby so much it hurts sometimes, and the thought of anyone doing anything to her kills me, whether they injure her or even worse- have their way with her.

Since Dani's 13th birthday, this has been my main fear. I was all too aware of how attractive my sister was, and she was a blossoming young girl.

Just the type of girl a sick pervert or hormonal teenager would look for.

I tried to meditate, but at 5:30, half an hour after Dani should have been home, my three brothers all walked in, fear and anger etched on their faces.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my first contact.

After two rings, a familiar voice said, 'Hello?'

I was overwhelmed with relief for a split second before all four of us screamed, 'WHERE ARE YOU?!'

Dani sighed, 'I'm out. I'm fine.' Oh, _she_ sounded like she was suppressing annoyance? I've been sitting here suppressing a freaking _heart attack_! Over HER!

I scolded her harshly, 'Then where are you? You should have been home by now, I was worried sick!'

Suddenly, a voice that wasn't my Dani's answered, 'Hello, I'm Danny, a new friend of Dani's. I'm so sorry; please don't blame Dani for being late. We were talking as she showed me around the city, and we lost track of time.'

Raph hissed in anger, Mikey's jaw dropped, Donnie's eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure I was as pale as snow. My sister was late… because she was with a boy?!

My mind went through all the things they could be doing, and unfortunately, an image of a boy's arms around Dani came to my mind, kissing and caressing her…

Nonononono. Not over my dead body.

I tried to remain calm as I answered coolly, 'Please put Dani back on. NOW.'

Before I could say anything else, like 'And you better PRAY you haven't touched her', Dani said, 'I'll be home in ten.' And my baby sister hung up on me.

Raph growled, 'When I find this bastard…'

'I get first hit' I snapped. I was angrier than angry at this point. 'Who the shell is this kid? What makes him think he is worthy of going near my Dani?'

Don and Mikey looked at us, then each other, and did something very childish- started laughing their shells off.

Raph and I gave them death glares and I asked, 'What exactly is so funny?'

'You two are worse than parents' Mike chocked out.

Don nodded, 'Seriously, guys, she's 14. We knew this was coming.'

We heard the lair door open, and the four of us raced out to find Dani with a dreamy, far-off look in her shining blue eyes.

I was at her side in an instant, 'Baby, where did he touch you? Did he hurt you?' I began checking her over, panicking at her vacant expression. However, seeing my freak-out, Dani soothed, 'Hey, I'm fine. Danny didn't do anything to me, promise.'

Raph growled, 'Who the shell is this guy? And what's with your face?'

Dani giggled, clearly still on cloud 9, 'His name is Danny Fenton; he's a new boy at school. He's a freshmen, but he's so cool and funny and sweet. And my face is fine, thank you.'

Don sighed, 'And he didn't do anything inappropriate?'

Dani shook her head, so our genius brother shrugged and replied, 'Okay, then, let's eat dinner.'

I blinked as Dani and Mikey followed Don into the kitchen. Raph and I looked at each other before stomping into the kitchen, and I snapped, 'Hold on!'

Don rolled his eyes, not turning as he said, 'She's fine, Leo.' He glanced at Dani, 'Try not to miss curfew again without calling, okay?'

Dani nodded, 'Sorry. I'll remember.' She looked at me pleadingly, wanting my forgiveness, but she didn't even know my real issue!

I sighed, 'It's not the curfew I'm mad about.'

Don spun around with a glare on his face, 'Leo, can we talk outside?'

**Danny's POV**

I walked through my front door, a goofy grin on my face.

My parents were both sitting on the couch, working on upgrading their ghost shields. I smiled, 'Hi, Mom and Dad.'

Their heads snapped up, seeing their usually quiet, depressive son smiling and talking.

Mom smiled, 'Hi, sweetie, how was your day?'

'Great. Really, really great' I emphasized, thinking of Dani and I holding hands, the electricity in her touch…

Man, I really was in love.

And my dad noticed, 'So what's her name, son?'

'Danielle Hamato' I answered, trying to keep the dreamy sigh out of my voice. I can't even remember being this in love with Sam…

My mom smiled, 'Oh, I'm so glad, sweetie. When do we get to meet her?'

I frowned, 'I don't know. Soon, maybe.'

They nodded, and I excused myself to go upstairs. Before I reached my room, though…

Jazz grabbed me into her room, a huge smile on her face, 'OMG, you have a girlfriend don't you? What's her name? What does she look like? What age is she?'

I scratched my head, 'Um, not really, Danielle Hamato but she goes by Dani, she has brown hair and blue eyes, and she is my age.'

Jazz smirked, 'You HAVE to introduce me tomorrow got it?'

I rolled my eyes, 'I doubt she wants to meet my overprotective big sister. She has four brothers, and she claims they are crazy protective.' _They sounded it, too._ I thought. The brother I talked to sounded about ready to hunt me down and kill me for merely going near Dani.

Jazz laughed, 'Poor girl. Overprotective siblings are the worst. Remember the Johnny 13 incident?'

I growled. A ghost tried dating my sister so he could use her to bring his real girlfriend out from the ghost zone. I stopped him, but I remember being very protective of Jazz and basically stalking them.

Hey, it's not like she doesn't do the same to me, especially after she discovered my secret.

My stomach growled and I asked, 'Can we eat dinner now? I'm starved.'

Jazz blinked before smiling sweetly, 'Sure, Danny.'

She wrapped an arm around me as the two of us headed down, and she added, 'Welcome back, little brother.'

I smiled back at my sister, 'Good to be back.'

**Dani's POV**

I watched Don and Leo leave the room, and I frowned, pouting my lip. I hated when my aniki was mad at me, but he said it wasn't my missing curfew he was mad at; what did I do besides worry him that has him so frantic?

Mikey and Raph glanced at each other, then Mikey wrapped an arm around me, 'You okay, sissy?'

I shook my head, 'Leo's mad at me.'

Raph sighed, 'Fearless ain't angry at you, D.'

'Then what did I do?' I asked anxiously. Raph held his arms out, and I stepped into them, resting my head on his shoulder.

Mikey laughed, 'Leo's mad he has to share you. He just barely lets us share you, he hates having a boyfriend to worry about.'

I blinked up at my aka-chan, 'You mean Danny? We're just friends; I haven't known him a full day!'

I ignored my own heart ache at this realization that I had no idea if this was real love. More likely than not, I was probably just infatuated with a guy paying attention to me that wasn't my four brothers.

Raph smirked, 'You clearly have a thing for him, D. Just… please be careful, and don't do anything stupid, alright?'

I smiled, 'I promise, I'll be okay.'

Now the only question was… will Leo be?

**Don and Leo's conversation and Jazz meeting Dani next up! Review for a faster update!**

**Dani: Please don't, so I don't have to meet Jazz. **


End file.
